Any discussion of the background art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Internet-based auction facilities have become increasingly popular in recent years. From a technology perspective, it is widely recognized that success in the market requires a user interface that is both entertaining and equitable for buyers and sellers alike. However, in spite of the level of competition in the existing market, there remains a need for improved systems and methods for allocating units to users in an online environment.